Drug Addict
by Broken Headphones
Summary: Upon a visit by his father, Ren is forced to take a drug unreleased in China yet. He begins to act strange, and Horokeu is intent on finding out why. RenHoro smex, yaoi, rated M for a reason.


**RenHoro smex. This was inspired by a small scene from Okane ga Nai (No Money), one of my favorite anime of all time! If you get the chance, I highly recommend you watch it! But it's yaoi, so make sure you can handle that stuff before you watch, 'kay? There's a manga as well. Enjoy!**

Ren glowered as his father, Tao En, walked into the room that Ren had been occupying for the last two months. Yoh and Horokeu looked on, concerned for their friend and what his father would attempt to do; the awkward and blood-lusting feeling could almost be grabbed by the handfuls from the space between the two Chinese shamans. But a flick of Ren's head telling the boys to leave was all they needed before rushing down the stairs. En closed the door and moved a step forward. He stopped when Ren brandished the long kwan-dao and pointed it straight to the old man's nose, his glare never wavering. "Stay. There," he spat through his teeth, which were so tightly clenched that it was a surprise he could even get a word through them. The butterscotch orbs stayed locked into place as they stared back at the cold, emotionless eyes of his father.

"Relax, son," he said, holding up his hands to show his promise of not hurting him, the large sleeves of his kimono falling to the crook of his arms. "I'm only here to deliver something to you. It is of great importance for you."

"What is it?" Ren pulled the spear back, holding it so that blade was still pointed towards his father in a threatening fashion. En walked over anyways, making the boy jump back and point the weapon downward again. "Don't come near me!!" he cried.

"Oh, I see." En laughed. "You're still traumatized by everything I put you through. I guess the past leaves a serious imprint on the mind, eh?" En walked forward still, continuing even when Ren's back was to the wall, and he grabbed the kwan-dao, ripping it out of the boy's sweaty grasp. He clenched his son's hands in his and pushed them over his head so that the boy couldn't fight back. Ren thrashed and kicked but everything he did was to no avail. En pulled out a small pill, a blue oval, and pushed it against Ren's lips.

"You'll want this," he said without a concern, growing angry when Ren folded his lips back and clenched his teeth tightly again, like how he had when he was speaking earlier. "It has a 12-hour working effect, or so the guinea pigs in the lab show. I mean humans, of course," he added. "Son, open your mouth."

Ren shook his head vigorously, hoping the knock the pill out of his father's hands. Even when the pill managed to push past his lips, he still wouldn't unclench his teeth. En tightened his grip on his son's wrist, hoping to inflict pain like when the boy was younger, but even that didn't work. En sighed and pulled the medicine away from his son's mouth; Ren calmed slightly, but was still glaring at his father with murder in his eyes. En smirked.

"I see," he purred, leaning down towards his son's face as Ren turned the other way. "You're a strong fighter; at least that much good is burned into your brain." En watched his son's confused face turn into one of shock as En's fist curled around the pill and he slammed it harshly into the smaller's middle. Ren's mouth opened wide as he gasped for breath and En's hand contacted his lips, pushing the pill unwillingly into his son's mouth. Instinctively, Ren swallowed. His eyes bulged as he was released and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Tears sprang in his eyes as he wheezed.

"That's a new medicine we're planning on selling in China," he informed as Ren bent over and covered his mouth. "I want you to test it out and tell me how well it works. Oh, and if you don't, I'll explain to your little group of friends what exactly that pill does to you. Knowing how strict your pride is, you probably don't want anything revealed, do you?"

"You…you bastard…," Ren managed weakly, coughing as his father bellowed a laugh.

"Oh, and there may be some side effects: headaches, dizziness, and maybe a fever. We haven't confirmed anything." En stopped. "Can't wait to hear from you, boy," he said smugly as he waved and opened the lattice, walking audibly downstairs (no mistake it was on purpose) and it wasn't long before footsteps bounded up the stairs and over to where Ren sat crumpled on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Ren! Ren, are you okay?" Horokeu asked, shaking his shoulder. Ren jerked his shoulder out of Horokeu's reach.

"I…I'm fine…," he gasped. "Stupid son of a bitch…kuh…punched me in the gut…" Ren coughed a few more times, sounding as if he was going to choke up a lung, before he convinced the other shamans he was fine and asked to leave him alone. Yoh nodded and stood up first, quickly exiting the room. Ren managed to get to his feet, dizzy from the blood rushing to his head, and stumbled sideways. Horokeu's chest was what he crashed into first.

"You don't seem okay," Horokeu stated as he pushed Ren away, holding him steady. Ren slapped his arms away.

"I'm fine!" he spat. "I'm just dizzy is all! Leave me alone, will you?"

"Ren…"

"Get out of here, dammit!"

Horokeu flinched at the harsh words and gave his friend a second longer to change his mind for company before he turned and walked out of the guest room, closing the door behind him, much to Ren's relief. Ren jumped up once he confirmed that Horokeu's steps were downstairs before he opened the door and walked across the hallway to the bathroom, where he shut the door and locked it firmly. He looked in the mirror for a long time, not admiring his amazing features, and touched his face to make sure everything was intact or to feel for any feverish temperature. His cheeks were beginning to turn natural and he felt his forehead, pushing the back of his hand against the skin as his bangs flung themselves over the side of his hand. No fever was felt. Ren then pressed two fingers to his neck, feeling his pulse return to normal, and he sighed. What had the pill done? Or, really, what would it do to him? Then he remembered his father saying that in twelve hours, the pill would start to take effect. Or so the "guinea pigs" showed.

After cursing his father for doing what he did, Ren exited the bathroom and went straight back to his room. He checked the time. 9:08. At nine p.m., the pill would probably start its affect on him. Oh, he'd make sure his father would pay for making him a lab rat.

"Yo! Ren! You okay in there?" Horokeu knocked on the door, making Ren jump. "Oi! Answer me, Ren!"

"What!?" Ren flung the door open, glaring menacingly at the Ainu. Horokeu jumped back.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Horokeu looked his friend up and down. Ren's hair was a tangled mess; he hadn't bothered to straighten it out after his scuffle with En. "You look like hell."

"And you look like an ass," Ren retorted and Horokeu laughed.

"It's nice to see you still have that rude air, Ren." He clasped his friend's shoulder. "Hey, you wanna go training outside? You look like you could use the fresh air. Or you could come with me to the store. Anna's making Yoh clean up the hot springs and I'm forced to go shopping."

"She didn't give _me _a chore?"

"Oh, no. She said you were talking with your dad so she was going to leave you alone. But I would like some company on my trip. Shopping gets boring when it's just one person shopping for some lazy-ass bitch." Ren chuckled.

"Don't let her hear you," he said. "Alright, fine, I'll go. Give me a minute to change."

"You're not going out in that?" Horokeu asked, pointing to the usual red-vest and black pants Ren was attired with. Ren looked down and shook his head.

"No, I have to burn it."

"Why…" Horokeu stopped and Ren eyed him carefully, edging him to go on. But as soon as that word had come from his lips did they pull to a grin that stretched ear-to-ear. "Awesome! I'll wait for you downstairs." With a quick wave, Horokeu bounded down the stairs. Ren watched after him before going to his room to change. After pulling on a black shirt and baggy jeans (Horokeu somehow felt compelled to buy him the ensemble) he came downstairs to save Horokeu from being strangled to death by Anna.

***

It was pretty early when Ren excused himself to his room. He had seemed…out of it when he did. He face was flushed and his voice sounded as if he had consumed eight gallons of saki. He almost tripped going up the stairs, as if he couldn't see where he was going. The others were completely unaware of what was happening, but Ren knew the reasons for his actions. The pill had finally kicked in. He was very sure of what it was doing to him. In fact, he could list them on his fingers, if he felt like it; he definitely had a fever, his face was red and his entire body radiated heat; it was very hard for him to breathe; his body ached for something, he wasn't sure what, but it ached for it; something was _very aroused_. Ren wouldn't even reach down to check, but he was sure 'it' was aroused. Ren turned over, grimacing, to look at the clock. It was only 10:30 p.m. It was definitely going to be a long night for him. Ren groaned and rolled back over.

He jumped when he heard a knock at his lattice door. "Ren?" a voice called through the thin rice paper. Ren mentally cursed as the door opened and light poured into the room.

"Y-Yeah?" he managed. Horokeu bent over his futon, staring at the back of Ren's head. The shaman didn't spare him a glance.

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Horokeu leaned to attempt a look at his friend's face. "The others are leaving for the summer festival. Do you want to come? I don't do well in heat."

"…Sorry, I'm not feeling well," Ren replied, trying to sound convincing. He didn't have to try hard. "Just go on without me."

"What!?" Horokeu gasped. "You're letting a cold get to you? I don't understand that." Horokeu bent down and placed a hand on his forehead. Ren's eyes shot open as a strange feeling shot through his veins. His body heated up more at the contact and he jumped, sitting up, and slapped Horokeu's hand away. "Ren…?"

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, panting. "Don't…don't touch me."

"Sorry, Ren," Horokeu said cautiously. "Are you…are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. "I just don't want you to touch me!"

Horokeu slowly got up and exited the room, leaving the door open. Ren didn't feel like closing it, but he was surprised to see Horokeu walk back in with a small basin of water and a towel. He wet the towel, wrung it out, and placed it against his forehead. Ren felt uncomfortable with it and slapped his hand again.

"Would you leave me alone!?" he yelled.

"Why should I? Ren, I'm trying to help…"

"Well, I don't want it! Whatever the hell is wrong with me is something _you_ can't help!" Ren turned away and put himself with his back turned to Horokeu, trying to ignore the weird feeling he got when Horokeu simply _touched _him. It was such a weird feeling; something he'd never felt before.

"Ren, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Ren clenched his mattress tightly in his hands, trying to fight off the ache that had returned to his body. He felt disgusted that it stopped hurting when Horokeu had touched him. Not listening to his words, Horokeu ripped the blanket off, making Ren bolt up to strike him; he grabbed Ren's hands and forced the boy onto his back, his wrists held tightly above his head and his shirtless torso exposed. He had abandoned the shirt somewhere on the floor after his body heat rose and it became too much for him. Horokeu straddled Ren, the touch from his wrists making Ren's face turn redder. Horokeu leaned in, breathing heavily on Ren's face.

"What happened between you and En?" he asked. Ren glared at him.

"Nothing," Ren spat back.

"Obviously, something _did_. You were bent over gasping for breath when we found you. What happened?"

"Horo—"

"What happened!?"

Ren swallowed, his lust-glazed eyes staring in shock at the Ainu's sudden outburst. Horokeu scowled down at the younger shaman beneath him, trying to convince him to spill. Ren glared at him, groaning. Horokeu wasn't sure why.

"Let go of me…"

"No."

"I said let go!"

"No! Not until you tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened, okay?"

"What did he do?"

"He did _nothing_! What part of that do you not get!?"

"Did he inject you with something?"

"Horo."

"Did he force you something?"

Ren paused.

"Horo…"

"What did he give you?"

"Nothing!"

"If you say nothing again, you're going to regret it!"

"…_Nothing_."

Horokeu growled and lowered himself, pressing his lips fresh against Ren's own. Ren's eyes shot open—like he'd been electrocuted—and his entire body froze. Actually, it froze for a moment and then relaxed, like it knew what it was doing on its own. Ren couldn't hold back a moan. Horokeu pulled away, not seeming surprised at the sound emitting from the body beneath him. Ren, however, was shocked to the core. A frown came to Horokeu's face.

"Oh, I see," he said calmly. "So _that's_ what he used…"

"He used _nothing_," Ren replied angrily, glowering up at the Ainu. The grip on his wrists was making it hard for him to speak clearly. "Just let me go back to sleep! I'll be fine in the morning!"

"You sure?" Horokeu gave his friend a concerned look, not at all surprised to see the glare coming to Ren's brow. "You really want me to leave?"

"…"

"Ren? You're not making any sense…"

Ren turned his head, averting his lust-filled gaze to try and think straight. He wasn't sure if he wanted Horokeu to leave. While Horokeu was here and holding him (thinking like that made him shudder) the ache in his bones was gone; he didn't hurt. But he didn't like the idea of him and Horokeu alone in one room while the others were out at the summer festival, and that made him nervous. Knowing Yoh, that would probably stay out late. Anna would stay out too, because she (secretly) enjoys it when Yoh's having fun.

"Ren. Answer me!"

"Hn? You said something?"

"Who's the one with the short attention span?"

Horokeu laughed and, for some reason, Ren liked the sound of it. His reddening face burned hot and he was sweating again. Horokeu noticed, thinking that it was a fever, and he jumped up to fetch the towel Ren had so politely thrown two feet away from the bed. Without missing a beat, Ren bolted up and grabbed Horokeu's jacket sleeve with both hands, stopping him in his place. Horokeu looked down as he noticed Ren's labored breathing and shaking frame; he was having a hard time simply holding on to the fabric.

"L-Leave it," Ren stammered.

"But your fever…!"

"It's not a Goddamn fever! How stupid are you, Ainu!?" Ren glared up at him, straining to do so. Horokeu watched as his hands dropped to his lap and the two shamans sat in the dark of the room for a few minutes; Horokeu was listening to Ren's heavy breathing. Somehow, to him, the insult didn't seem like it was really full of spite. Ren sounded as if he was more annoyed with him than angry.

"Could you…do it again?" Ren broke the silence, and Horokeu jumped, expecting the long-ass Kwan-Dao to pop up and be stuck into his nose. His stomach dropped nervously before he realized that the weapon was folded out and flung carelessly over in the corner of the room, just out of Ren's reach. The Chinese shaman hadn't bothered to move it since En's visit.

"D-Do what?" Horokeu asked. Ren gave him a "you know what!" glare before he answered.

"Kiss me."

Horokeu stared at Ren for a moment, unsure of how to answer to the command. The first kiss was just a joke! He was hoping that the fever would fall straight to Ren's feet and the Chinese shaman would jump up and give him something to chew on. But now, Ren was asking him to kiss him _again_? They were two guys! That's just…well…it's sure as hell not normal!!

"You want me to kiss you again?" Horokeu asked incredulously. Ren tsked and turned away.

"I knew you wouldn't do it," he said softly.

"Wait! I didn't say I wouldn't do it!" _Crap! Now I _have_ to do it!_ "I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly."

"You did."

Horokeu hesitated. Should he? Well, he already said he'd do it. It didn't come out in those exact words, but now he has to! Swallowing what was left of his pride, Horokeu leaned closer to Ren's face, taking a deep inhale. What was that he smelled? Lilac? Citrus? Something in the boy's shampoo turned him on. 'It' was getting aroused. Horokeu hesitated, swallowing a minus amount of his pride, before pressing his lips against Ren's mouth. The lips, he noticed, were surprisingly soft, unlike the rest of his body; calloused and hard from training and abuse. Horokeu pulled away after a few seconds, but something compelled him to kiss Ren again, and he did, with more fervent. Ren's arms draped themselves around Horokeu's shoulder, and the next thing either of them knew, Horokeu had Ren pushed back against the mattress of the futon, their tongues in a battle for dominance. Before either could really win the war, they separated for air.

"R-Ren?" he stammered between pants. The younger didn't reply, simply looking up to the Ainu hovering over him. "The drug…it's still in affect, right?"

"I…think so…" Ren's speech sounded slurred, like he was drunk, and Horokeu took that as a sign that whatever En force-fed him was still working.

"You're not…going to be mad at me…are you?"

Through the thick effects of the drug, Ren's face turned into a confused frown. What was there to be mad at? Ren had asked him to do that. …Right? His memory was so fogged and blurred that he wasn't sure himself of what he was entirely thinking. He opened his mouth, but before he could answer it was claimed again by Horokeu's. The Ainu's tongue slithered in between his lips, prodding the younger's tongue. The wet flesh moved against the other, a slimy friction created that made Ren moan like a slut. Horokeu almost froze with shock before he realized that the younger was still under the influence of drugs. It didn't matter. He'd still get to do this, whether Ren remembered or not.

"H-Horo," Ren moaned as Horokeu's tongue escaped from his mouth and trailed itself down the slender neck of the Chinese, tasting the sweat created from a lustful image. The body beneath Horokeu shivered, pulling tightly against him. Horokeu kissed Ren's collarbone; it was red-hot underneath his lips. He roamed the hot, pulsing flesh as the younger moaned and writhed beneath him until Horokeu found his sweet spot. He licked and sucked and nibbled at the place on him as Ren moaned until he had the cherry-red bruise on his shoulder, marking him as someone's. Ren's long fingers were tangled sloppily in Horokeu's blue locks. The Ainu separated from Ren for a moment to remove his jacket and shirt, but it wasn't long before the two were contacting again, skin-on-skin. The flesh of the Ainu's against Ren's sent that strange feeling through his body again, centering around _there_ mostly, but his body heat rose even more.

Horokeu placed a gently kiss in the dip of Ren's collarbones and turned to envelope of the perked nipples in his mouth. The younger boy moaned again, arching his back to allow Horokeu more access to his body. The Ainu bit gently and swirled his tongue around the bud as he fingers played with the other. Once his work on Ren's chest was done, he began kissing lower down his stomach, his lips drawing pictures and writing stories on his abs. Once he reached his hips, Horokeu looked up at Ren's face in case he was going too far. But his eyes were closed softly, red-tinted face panting, one hand flung over his forehead like one of those dramatic women in old movies when they fainted and the other was gripping the mattress tightly. If he kept reacting this way, he'd pass out before the deed was even over. After making sure Ren wasn't bother by what he was doing, he neatly untied the white sash around Ren's waist and slipped it from beneath him, tossing it with his jacket and shirt and pulled the pants from under him; Ren lifted his hips so that the clothing came off easily. Horokeu was surprised to see black boxers shielding Ren's 'thing,' considering the other pair of fighting pants had diamond-shaped slits in them, which showed a generous view of the boy's creamy thighs. But from the view in front of him, it looked like Ren was very ready for those boxers to come off. Horokeu nearly growled profanities and was ready to jump up and find En so that he could slap him silly for giving his own son an unknown drug. But he ignored the feeling as Ren squirmed again, his cloudy eyes looking down to see why Horokeu had stopped.

He grinned and grabbed the elastic, ripping it from Ren's hips and exposed his member. He looked at it greedily before slowly wrapping his hand around it. Ren gasped. His eyes squinted shut as tight as they could, his hands clenching forcefully. Horokeu hesitated before he began stroking up and down his length, watching as Ren bucked his hips into the massage. The tip was already covered with pre-cum. Horokeu's sensitivity disappeared as he took the tip of it in his mouth, sucking lightly as Ren moaned and gasped at the feeling of the hot cavern around him. Horokeu teased Ren as he began bobbing his head up and down and slowly took more and more of Ren into his mouth. The Chinese shaman moved his hips, hoping that the teasing would cease so that he wouldn't go over the edge. It only took a few moments, but Horokeu soon had him entirely in his mouth. His tongue prodded the tip and teased the sides, making Ren moan loudly, almost scream with ecstasy. Ren reached down and grabbed the back of Horokeu's head, pulling him closer as Horokeu sucked and grazed him lightly with his teeth. It didn't take long for Ren to come into Horokeu's mouth. The Ainu swallowed the semen until it was all gone before he crawled back up to Ren's sweaty, heaving chest, kissing his neck again.

"H-Horo," Ren breathed as Horokeu kissed the younger, allowing him a taste. "I hate you…"

Horokeu laughed and removed his own pants and underwear, placing three fingers in his mouth quickly and covering them with as much saliva as he could. Once they were wet enough for him, he reached down and pushed one slowly into Ren's entrance. The younger gasped and tensed, muscles clenching around Horokeu's finger. Horokeu moved the digit in and out in hopes that it would stop the pain and replace it with something more pleasurable. Ren soon relaxed and moaned as he breathed. Horokeu entered a second finger and covered Ren's mouth as the expected scream came from his throat. Horokeu kissed Ren hotly to distract him from the scissoring motion occurring, but the drug affecting his hormones soon replaced the pain by itself and when the third digit was entered, Ren nearly bit Horokeu to let his scream out. But the fingers soon moved in a certain position that made him cry in pleasure. Horokeu grinned and when he was convinced that Ren was stretched enough he removed his fingers. Ren—the drug now affecting his muscles and forcing them to relax—was about to complain when something else that was larger and harder than his fingers slowly moved in. Ren hissed in pain as Horokeu inserted himself into him, moving around to try and help Ren get used to his penis inside him. Once Ren was relaxed and used to Horokeu inside him, Horokeu pulled out and thrust back into Ren, making the boy gasp as he hit a knot of nerves that made his body weak.

"Ah!" Ren's nails dug into the skin of Horokeu's shoulders. The Ainu smiled as he realized that that was the right thing to do and pulled back out slowly, pushing back in with all that it was worth. He hit the prostate again and Ren arched, nearly scraping skin off; he was digging into Horokeu's shoulders so tightly. He went slowly, as to make sure that he wasn't hurting Ren or doing something that the Chinese shaman was going to hate him for.

"H-Horo…," Ren whimpered. "G-Go faster…"

"Faster?" Horokeu repeated. Ren nodded, unable to speak. Horokeu bent down and kissed Ren's lips, striking him quickly as he did. Ren gasped into the kiss and Horokeu took the chance to slip his tongue in, lavishing him as his thrusts became sharper, more accurate, and quicker. Ren let his head loll back, unable to hold it up and allowed it to rest on the pillow, extracting blood from Horokeu's shoulders. The Ainu ignored the pain and warm blood as he continued to buck his hips and kiss Ren. His hand slowly made its way back to Ren's member, grabbing it and rubbing it up and down in time with his thrusts. Ren moaned at the contact, louder each time, as Horokeu grunted. These actions continued until Ren cried out, coming all over both of them, and Horokeu groaned, cumming into Ren. He collapsed and both lay panting, swallowing air, before Horokeu pulled and out lied down beside Ren. He inhaled a few times, still trying to process what he and Ren had just done, and turned to the Chinese shaman.

"Hey, Ren?" he called, poking his shoulder. There was no reply. "Ren?"

Still silent.

"Aw, you're not mad at me are you? You enjoyed it too…" He leaned over and was actually surprised to see the younger shaman sound asleep. The blush across his cheeks was still apparent, but his breathing was no longer labored and his body seemed to be cooling off. Horokeu grinned, then noticed the mess that covered the two of them. He went and fetched the cloth, cleaning himself and Ren, before pulling his clothes on. He hesitated, in case doing so would make Ren jump awake and be embarrassed or pissed off, but managed to get his boxers back on without Ren waking up. He stood and collected the water and rag, walking back out the door. Once Horokeu had gone, Ren opened one eye, looking as the shadow disappeared down the hall. He sat up and pulled a fresh pair of pajamas on, ignoring the pain in his ass.

"For once, the old man did something right," he murmured.

***

"Hey, Ren! Good to see you up and well!" Yoh said as Ren came downstairs and took a place at the table. Anna nodded a "good morning" to him and continued to eat. "You must have had a nasty cold if it got you to stay in bed all night."

"Yes, it was pretty bad, I'll admit," Ren replied, his ego almost swollen. "But since it was _me_, I got over it no problem."

"And the ego comes back," Horokeu growled. Ren plucked a slipper off of his foot and chunked it at Horokeu's head, nailing him in the forehead. Horokeu stopped laughing the minute the shoe hit him. "Ow."

"That didn't hurt."

"Yes it did!"

"You're pathetic."

"And why am I not surprised that they're fighting?" manta asked as he entered the main room. "Hey guys! Are you over your cold yet, Ren?"

"Do I look bedridden?"

"Nope." Manta grinned. "You really missed a fun time, you two. The summer festival was fun!"

"No way in hell am I going to a summer festival! I hate heat!" Horokeu complained. Ren rolled his eyes and began eating. "I'd honestly rather stay inside where it's nice and cold!" The phone out in the hallway began ringing and Anna jumped up, rushing outside to answer it. Ren and Horokeu continued to bicker and when Ren stood up, Horokeu took this opportunity to slap him on the rear. As Manta's face turned bleach white and Yoh howled with laughter, Ren attempted to remove Horokeu's arm by pushing him face-first into the _tatami_ mats and using his knee to hold him in place. Anna came back into the room, looking rather pissed off at something. She focused her attention on Ren.

"It's your father," she declared. "He's on the phone. He wants to speak to you."

"What the hell does he want?" Ren grumbled as he jumped up and walked to the hallway, passing Anna, and down to the phone, picking it up. He could hear heavy breathing on the other side. "What?" he spat.

"How did it go?" came the voice. "The drug worked, didn't it?"

"Drug?" Ren thought for a moment. "Oh, the pill. Yes, I remember. Was it supposed to do something?"

"Hn!?" Ren grinned cunningly. "But the tests showed…"

"I'm sorry, but if it was supposed to do something, it was a failure." The smile on Ren's face only grew when a pair of arms snaked around his slender waist. "Oh, and next time you want me to do shit for you, ask first. I don't particularly like being forced to do something."

"…Brat."

"Fuckwit."

…**Meh. It was my first yaoi, but I don't think I've done it justice. So if you plan to criticize, please do so in which you plan to HELP ME. If you like it, leave a nice little review and I might be able to do more. Sorry if it sucked… It took me two weeks, mostly because I erased half of it due to me hating how I wrote it… Bleh.**


End file.
